Ichigo new devil
by tally1024
Summary: It has been two years since Ichigo's lost his powers. What happens when Ichigo is kicked out of school and forced to attend Kuoh academy. Au, Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Bleach or Highschool dxd.

**Ya, upon further examination of this, I decided this was probably the worst thing I had written in a while, so this update is to fix my past writing mistake, the premise will still the same, I just can't sleep at night if this is how it is written. So enjoy. **

**If ur wonderin why I updated this, I just had to change some small details, I just changed the time when he woke up, since it contradicted with when he arrived. **

It had been two years since Ichigo had lost his powers as a substitute Shinigami. In those two years he was trying his best to return to how he was before all the soul society stuff happened to him. This reverting however, had made him get into more fights over the last couple years. But it was this one particular fight that was going to change his life forever.

Just that morning, Ichigo had bumped into a couple thugs who happened to make fun of his hair. Ichigo then proceeded to beat the shit out of them, but not before the class rep caught him and turned him into the principal.

'Jeez, I can't go a week without this stupid ass class rep finding me beating someone up. It's like she's watching everything I do' Ichigo thought as he was being escorted unwillingly to the principal's office.

When he got there he took his usual seat, and sat down, while the principal calmly skimmed through his files.

"Can we hurry this up so I can get back to class?" Ichigo asked taking his seat. It might as well have his name on it; he sat in that seat more than his couch at home.

"Fine then, Ichigo Do you know why you're here?" the principal responded putting down the files and looking up at Ichigo. The class rep had already left leaving the two alone to settle things. Ichigo leaned back comfortably in the chair, resting his head on his hand and responded with a subtle "Cause I got in another fight Mr. Principal".

"That's correct" the principal said straightening his glasses to see the orange haired teen better. "And do you know how many fights you've gotten into since the start of the school year?"

"I don't know, like five, six?" He shrugged; it was blatantly obvious he had never once actually payed attention when he was there, he was completely zoned out until the words "Alright Ichigo get back to class".

"Thirteen Ichigo, you've gotten into thirteen fights this year alone!"

"You tend to lose track after five" Ichigo chuckled, he needed to make himself laugh or else he risked falling asleep and having an even longer lecture.

"Ichigo this is not the only reason I've called you into my office" the principal was now looking very serious at Ichigo, however Ichigo was….. 'Is he still talking' Ichigo thought, while the principle reached into his desk, and pulled out a piece of scrap paper.

Noticing the contents of the paper made Ichigo's eyes widen with shock. 'How the hell did he find that?!'

"My list of people I wish would go fuck themselves, by Ichigo Kurosaki" The principal said reading off the papers title. Ichigo instantly knew that stupid class rep must've seen him throw it away, and given it to the principal.

"Ichigo my names listed on here five times" the principal pointed out. "Well, it's kinda true" Ichigo replied scratching the back of his head, clearly he was hoping for a minor suspension, a couple days at most, but he wasn't stupid enough to know that was all he was getting.

"Ichigo, I've always been very lenient with you, since your grades are somehow in the top ten at this school". The principal sat back, calming down, and readjusting his glasses. "Ichigo, I have no choice but to transfer you to a boarding school."

"huh? ….I'm, not expelled?" Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing, he didn't know what to think. "Well, normally yes, you would have been expelled, but I discussed it with your father, and he said he had found a boarding school willing to accept you to transfer to, until you've finished highschool." The principal said standing up. He then stood in front of the open window behind his desk, watching the cars roll by on the street in front of the school.

"…What boarding school exactly?" Ichigo questioned. The principal stayed looking out the window, how calm he was about all this irritated Ichigo more than any thug making fun of his hair.

"I already contacted your father, he was the one who informed me about sending you to boarding school. He should be able to tell you everything when you get home. Take the rest of the day to say your goodbyes Ichigo" He didn't sound like it, but the principal was devastated. Seeing a student of Ichigo's caliber being kicked out of school would make anyone sad.

Ichigo got up angrily, gritted his teeth and walked out of the principal's office, angrily slamming the door closed. Today started off like any other Wednesday to Ichigo, but not even an hour into the school day, and Ichigo had been told his whole life was changing, Again.

'I wonder how everyone'll react when I tell them I've been kicked out.' He sighed, staring down at the tiled floor as he walked in shame back to his homeroom.

He eventually stopped in front of the door to his homeroom, took one last heavy sigh, and opened it. It was the middle of the lesson, but everyone knew from his absence during roll call that he was in the principal's office. It had pretty much become routine for Ichigo to show up a half an hour into class, so nobody thought anything of this time.

"Kurosaki, where's your note?" His teacher asked, holding out her hand. Ichigo reached into his pocket and took out a little white piece of paper, which the principle had written for him to be excused. She sighed at looking at the contents of the note. "Another fight huh, well I'm not surprised, just go back to your seat and get out your textbook" The teacher told him, and then turning back to the board to continue her lesson.

"Yes ma'am" Ichigo walked over to his seat beside the window. He then put his bag under his desk, and took out his textbook, opening it to the page written on the board.

Of course he just pretended to read along. He was keeping his head down below the book and stared out the open window, doing what every angsty teenager his age does, contemplate life.

Ichigo waited until school was over to tell his friends about his situation. This wasn't gonna be easy, telling your friends you are going to a boarding school never was. It wasn't easy on any of his friends; Keigo and Orihime were outwardly sobbing buckets, while Tatsuki was trying hard to hold back her tears. Mizurio, Chad, and Uryu felt for their friend, knowing if they cried it would make this even harder for Ichigo.

Ichigo wanted to be alone on his walk back home. When Ichigo made his way to the courtyard in front of the school, he remembered all of his days with Rukia stuck in his closet. He was just given his powers, and was just hunting hollows at the time.

'Time sure fly's' he thought beginning his walk home.

He wondered what his dad would say to him when he got home. If he was going to a boarding school, that meant he would have to leave home until he was finished with high school. It angered him, how he wouldn't be able to see his friends and family until summer break.

'I wonder what Yuzu and Karin will say when I tell them I got kicked out. Karin probably won't be too surprised though, but Yuzu'll probably take it hard.' He thought walking through the gate to his house.

He made his way through his front porch and took out his keys. He reached for the lock, and inserted his keys. He gave one last sigh before twisting the doorknob and opened the door to the house.

When he walked in, he examined the place to see who was home. He did however hear his dad in the back with a patient. He decided to not bother him at work, and casually made his way to his room.

Once in his room, he threw his bag on the ground and laid on his bed facing the ceiling. He didn't even bother to turn the lights on, and left his blinds closed as well, making his room unnaturally dark compared to the rest of the well-lit house. 'Dad'll probably want to tell me about this boarding school at dinner' He thought closing his eyes, and fell asleep.

A couple hours passed since Ichigo dozed off. The sound of someone calling his name from outside his dark room caused him wake up and get out of bed. "Ichigo dinners ready" the girls voice said on the other side of the closed door.

Ichigo opened the door to find Yuzu in an apron. "Alright Yuzu I'm ready" He smiled to his sister.

Yuzu led him downstairs to the table they ate at. His dad and other sister Karin were already there. Ichigo could see tears flow from his dad, while he saw Karin give him a deadpanned expression. Yuzu just went back to the kitchen to do her cleaning, smiling and humming cheerfully as she worked. She was obviously not told about Ichigo's transfer.

"So Ichigo, how did your day go?" Karin asked sarcastically, already knowing about how his day went from Isshin.

"Well, judging from that sarcastic tone, I'd say you already know how my day went." Ichigo scowled sliding his chair back and sitting down across from Isshin.

"Well dad already told me about how you got yourself kicked out of school, and frankly I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner" Karin sighed eating her curry.

"Well I've managed to keep my grades in the top ten, so the principle usually gave me a detention and some crap about how I have to be a model student" Ichigo chuckled, now eating his curry. "Hey dad how long are you gonna cry to that poster of mom" Ichigo yelled to Isshin who was crying more anime tears in front of the poster of Masaki.

"Well then, Ichigo I'm sure your wondering what school I got you into" Isshin smiled as he returned to his seat.

"What school dad?" Yuzu said returning from her cleaning and wiping her hands on a towel to dry off the water. The room fell silent as Isshin worried that Yuzu would break down in tears if she learned Ichigo would be leaving. Karin sighed, and broke the silence. "Well Yuzu, It seems our responsible older brother got himself kicked out of school"

Yuzu's eyes started to water at Karin's bold statement, and turned to Ichigo, who was surprised that Karin just bluntly told poor Yuzu he's going to boarding school.

"Ichigo, is what Karin said true?" Yuzu mumbled, tears starting to form.

"Uh, well, Yeah, it's true" Ichigo mumbled back, he knew what was coming. Yuzu quickly wrapped her arms around him, there she goes again.

"How come I never get hugs?!" Isshin questioned, watching his little girl ignore him for Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I always knew this day would come, and I told myself I wouldn't cry, but I can't stop!" Yuzu cryed burying her face in Ichigo's shirt.

'My own sisters even knew this was gonna happen' Ichigo deadpanned as Yuzu continued to cry into his shirt.

After a whole minute of crying Yuzu, was done and returned to her seat across from Karin. "Well, now that that's settled, dad continue with what you were saying about the school you got me into" Ichigo said, making Isshin snap out of thought and turn back to Ichigo.

"Right, so as I was saying, the school I got you into is a boarding school called Kuoh academy"

"Never heard of it" Ichigo said wiping Yuzu's tears from his shirt with the rag Yuzu used for cooking. His shirt looked dry except for a large wet spot in the middle.

Karin facepalmed, and Yuzu looked at Isshin like he was crazy. "Ichigo, Kuoh academy is one of the best private schools in Japan, and your saying you've never heard of it?" Karin questioned, losing even more confidence in her brother.

"Nope, first I've heard of it." Ichigo said making Karin facepalmed once again.

"Anyway, dad how did you get someone like Ichigo into a school like Kuoh academy" Karin asked turning to Isshin, who strangely grinned back at her. "Well, I happen to know someone on the board, and let's just say he owes me one"

"Dad… when does Ichigo leave for school…" Yuzu asked, still sniffling a little. "Tomorrow morning…" Isshin was stopped when Ichigo's foot planted itself into his face, sending him flying out of his chair, and crashing into the wall.

"You bastard, you wait until now to tell me I have to leave tomorrow morning!" Ichigo shouted; tick marks on his forehead.

"Hey, I'm not the one who got kicked outta school here!" Isshin yelled back, getting up with ungodly speed.

"Wait a minute; did you even go to school?"

"Not important!" Isshin yelled as he threw a punch that landed right on Ichigo's face, sending the orange-haired teen onto the floor.

"Looks like they're at it again" Karin sighed, and went back to eating her dinner.

"Ha, you still need more training to stand up against me Ichi…" He was stopped once again as Ichigo's fist drove into Isshin's face, sending him back into the wall, and knocking him out.

"Damn old man. I'm goin back into my room to pack" He started walking back to his room, "Karin please call everyone to tell them I'm leaving tomorrow"

"I gotcha"

And with that, Ichigo made his way back to his room and began to pack his things. As he packed, he spotted his substitute Shinigami badge, it was on his desk where he always kept it. Looking at it reminded him of all the battles and adventures he got into as a substitute Shinigami.

'I guess I'll hold onto it, it's just a piece of junk now anyway' and threw it into one of the pockets of his bag.

Once he was finished packing, he figured he would just go back to bed. Ichigo took off his schools jacket, revealing a plain white undershirt he always wore under the jacket, and planted himself in bed, too tired from the day pull the covers over himself.

'Kuoh academy huh, maybe things won't be so bad… or they might be worse' Ichigo wondered, slowly dozing off again.

That next morning, Ichigo awoke to the sun shining through his blinds and covering his face.

"Damn sun, I thought I closed the blinds so you wouldn't wake me. But it looks like Yuzu came in and opened them again" He mumbled, rolling onto his side to face his nightstand where his alarm clock was. "quarter after six huh, I should be going soon"

Ichigo yawned, as got out of bead and headed to his dresser, where he left the clothes he would wear today; a black under shirt with a red skull on the right shoulder, a plain white hoodie, jeans, and a belt.

He quickly changed out of the clothes he had slept in, and put on the clothes on his dresser. Deciding it couldn't hurt, he took the substitute Shinigami badge from his bag and strapped it to his belt.

'Yuzu's probably made breakfast by now' he thought grabbing his bag and making his way downstairs to notice that no one was anywhere to be seen.

"Hey Yuzu, Karin, where are you, I got to leave in like ten minutes!" He called out, but no answer. "Where the hell are…" A car's honk stopped his train of thought.

Upon hearing the car honk, Ichigo hurried outside to see Yuzu, Karin, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro all gathered in front of his house. He then looked to see they were standing in front of his dad's car.

"I guess that's my ride" He chuckled upon seeing Isshin's smiling face behind the wheel. Isshin was wearing his dopey sunglasses and hat that he thought made him look "cool", but just made him look desperate for attention.

"Man you sure sleep forever Ichigo" Tatsuki chuckled. "Well sorry for trying to get some sleep before going to fucking boarding school"

"Well Ichigo I guess this is it. Try not to have too much fun without me okay, Oh, and don't forget about me either" Keigo sniffed, about ready to break down in tears at the sight of his friend he'd had for so many years at Karakura high. "Don't worry, I won't Keigo, it IS boarding school after all"

Ichigo then turned back to Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro."I guess I'll see when I come back to visit"

"Bye Ichigo, have fun" Chad said in his usual monotone voice, giving a slight wave.

"Goodbye Kurosaki kun, please come back soon" Orihime was also close to breaking down into tears.

"I must say, it'll be very quiet without you here Ichigo" Mizuiro added. "Ha, don't worry though I'll be back for sure, and I promise I won't forget any of you"

Ichigo now walked up to Uuryu, who was leaning silently against the gate. "Uryu, keep Karakura town safe okay"

"Please, I've been keeping it safe for years without your help" That humor instantly put a smile on Ichigo's grim face. "Looks like your arrogant attitude will never change"

He then walked back over to his sisters, who smiled at him, and both hugged his around the waist at the same time. "Come home soon okay" Karin smiled. "You better eat properly there" Yuzu added.

"Don't worry you two, I promise I'll be back to visit soon, and thanks for putting up with me for so long". Karin and Yuzu then broke the hug, allowing Ichigo to walk to the car, parked in their driveway.

"Everyone, thanks a bunch for everything over the years, I'll be back soon!" Ichigo yelled back at the group as he stepped in the car seat next to his dad. Ichigo looked at the side mirror, to see everyone smiling and waving as the car pulled away down the road.

After everyone was out of sight, he turned back to Isshin, his weird smile gone as well. "Alright dad, is there a reason why you're driving me, when I could have easily gotten there by bus?"

"I guess I'm found out, I have some things I have to say to you before you go to this school" Ichigo turned to his father, and away from the window. "Like what?" he asked.

"Well, first you don't have to worry about attacks from hollows. There are people at this school who give off a pressure which repels hollows." Ichigo was utterly confused at this, if there was something that could repel hollows, why was it only affecting Kuoh academy?

"Ichigo, do you have your substitute Shinigami pass?" Isshin asked. "Uh, yeah I have it, why?" Ichigo questioned, wondering why he needed it, after all it was just junk if he wasn't a substitute Shinigami anymore.

"Good, and just making sure, oh and Ichigo one last thing"

"What is it?"

"If you get a girlfriend, the first thing you do is come home and show her to your dear father"

"I'd punch you, but you're driving."

After about a half an hour later, the car finally made it to Kuoh academy.'It's a lot bigger than I imagined it would be' was Ichigo's first impression, but this was one of the best private schools in Japan so it was probably going to be big.

The car than went through the gates and came to a stop at a park about a half a mile from the main building.

"Ichigo that's your dorm there" Isshin pointed to an apartment building next to the park and main building. It was a very modern looking building, and Ichigo could tell this place was made for the rich because of how fancy the exterior looked. Isshin then rolled down his window, and handed Ichigo a piece of paper with his room number and schedule, and a key to get into his room.

"Oh and they should have left your uniform in your room" Ichigo then made his way out of the car, grabbed his bag, and then turned back to Isshin, who had even more anime tears flowing from his eyes.

"Ichigo, one last thing"

Ichigo sighed already knowing it was gonna be something stupid. "What is it now?"

"Remember to use protection…" Ichigo landed one last punch on his father, a one don't gimme that shit dad.

"See ya then dad" And with that, the father and son parted. Ichigo started to make his way through the park, carefully looking at the other kids he passed. 'What weird uniforms, god I feel so out of place' Ichigo thought looking around at the students around him. The uniforms seemed like formal wear to Karakura High's uniforms. 'Jeez you'd mistake this place for a college and not a high school'

After walking through the most expensive looking parks he'd ever seen, Ichigo somehow his way to the apartment building. Ichigo then made his way through a completely furnished and elegant looking lobby of said apartment building, making the exterior not just for show. Then he finally made his way up the elevator to the floor where his room was. 'Third floor, room three o, eight, guess this is it' Ichigo stood outside the door in the plain white hallway with a bright red hall rug.

Ichigo took the key his dad gave him, and jammed it into the lock, then turned and heard a click. Ichigo then turned the knob, and pushed open the door, revealing the dark, unlit room.

Ichigo walked in and turned on the light, revealing a well-managed, expensive looking apartment. "Not bad, a little too nice for me though"

Ichigo looked around to see the apartment only had one room with a plain white bed, and a bathroom. The room had a work table, and next to the bed was a dresser and nightstand. The room was painted white, which Ichigo didn't mind; his room back home was white after all.

He then threw his bag on the bed, not bothering to unpack, since he was late he knew he had to leave after he got changed onto the uniform that was placed on the bed. He gazed at the black jacket, white collared shirt, and black dress pants.

"This outfit is much different from the one at Karakura, I wonder if I can get away with not wearing the collared undershirt?" but he thought better, this was a preppy school after all.

Ichigo took off the clothes he had on and placed them on the top of the dresser, to wear for when the school day was over, and put on the clothes, making sure to leave the black jacket unbuttoned. He then took the piece of paper with his schedule on it, and looked to see what time homeroom started.

"So homeroom starts at nine, what time is it now?" He then turned to the clock hanging on the wall to the left of the bed. "Eight o six, Oh shit I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry" And with that Ichigo ran out the door, locked it, then ran to the elevator.

Once on the elevator he looked at his schedule once again to see where his homeroom was.

"Room number 3B, in the main building, better hurry"

Once out of the elevator he hurried to the main building only a half a mile away. It took some time before he finally got to the main building, and found where his homeroom was.

He sighed in front of the door to room three b, he had wasted a lot of time, and was now ten minutes late. Not the best first impression.

'Here goes' he sighed bracing for school life number two, then turned the door knob and pushed open the door. The classroom seemed normal, which made him feel more at ease.

"Oh you must be the new transfer student" The old man at the board said. Ichigo presumed this was the teacher.

"Yes, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki I just transferred here today" Ichigo said to the class. He could see the girls blush at the sight of him, and the guys all have death glares. His charms made people think of how lucky he was, but to Ichigo it only drew unwanted attention to the otherwise introverted teen.

'Are first impressions as bad as these even possible?' He thought.

"Well Mr. Kurosaki I'll excuse you for being late today, you can have a seat over there in the back" The teacher told him pointing to a seat in the back of the room, by the window.

'Looks like my seat hasn't changed since Karakura' He thought walking to the empty seat in the back. As he walked down the aisle, he happened to pass by a well-developed girl, with hair as red as Renji's. Something about her seemed… off. Ichigo had seen all kinds of people in his life, but this girl, gave off a sensation he had never felt before, he didn't know how to explain it, but in that one second he walked by her, he felt like he was in his hollow state. When he snapped out of the trance, he quickly rushed to his seat. He then put his bag under the desk.

'Well it seems Renji isn't the only one with hair that color' he joked with himself, it was just his way of calming himself down.

Of course he didn't follow along with the lesson, and just stared out the window, like he usually did. He wondered how the rest of his day would go.

'What a boring school, well not like its much different from Karakura High'

Of course he didn't notice almost all the girls in the class stare at him and blush. Nor did he notice the red haired girl turn her head ever so slightly to look at him. It seemed something struck a chord with her too.

The rest of the day went by very slowly, the only subject that he liked; gym was just an excuse for the girls to see him work out. It took a while, but Ichigo was relieved to hear to hear the final bell, that signaled the end of the school day. "Thank all the Shinigami watching over me, it's over" He mumbled reluctant the day was over. Taking his bag and quickly getting the hell out of that room.

Ichigo ran out of the building, dying to get back to the apartment. Once out of the building he found himself in the park that connected the main building to the apartment building.

He noticed the sun was setting, making an orange light cast over the park. As he walked, something felt wrong. There was nobody around. He walked for two minutes without finding a soul in sight.

"That's strange, school just ended, shouldn't this place be crowded" He said to himself. It was strange, the bell literally rang a minute ago yet no one was in the park.

He walked for another minute, until he finally spotted someone. A normal looking girl with dark black hair was sitting on the fountain in the middle of the park.

Ichigo noticed the girl was crying and burying her head in her hands. Ichigo felt somewhat relieved to see someone else in this creepy park, and decided to help the girl.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he stood in front of the girl.

The girl raised her head when Ichigo asked her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" The girl responded.

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked kind of creeped out, as he'd only been at the school for a day.

"Can you do something for me?" The girl asked, now standing up. "Uh sure, what is it?"

"Can you die for me?" the girl smiled creepily forming a green lance like the one Ulquiorra fired at him in their death battle on top of Hueco Mundo. She was about to fire it directly into Ichigo's chest but Ichigo had been through too many battles to be killed so easily.

He swerved to the left the moment she threw the lance at him; it barely missed his chest, but hit him square in the right shoulder. It didn't kill him, but left his shoulder dripping shit tons of blood. 'Shit I have to get the hell outta here!' He quickly gripped his bloody shoulder trying to numb the pain however he could. Then took off in a dead sprint, not caring where he was running to.

"I'll say human, you surprised me, most people would just drop dead when hit with that. I'll give you the honor of a painless death!" The girl screamed readying another spear, this one much longer. Ichigo didn't look back, he was just focused on surviving, but his run stopped when the spear ran through his heart.

"ACK!" he collapsed on the concrete spitting up blood, as his lifeless corpse laid there on the park walkway, he could only think one thought 'I can't die yet, not yet!'

**Ya I hope you guys enjoyed this, and happy new year to all of you. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Bleach or Highschool dxd.

**Ya in case u guys didn't know I redid chapter 1 of this story, wasn't completely different but the ending is slightly different. So if you haven't read that before this I would recommend you do. Now enjoy.**

As he laid on the concrete walkway, bleeding out of his heart, Ichigo could only think of his friends and family. He couldn't die, he still had a life to live, it wasn't fair that he just be struck down by a random girl in the park.

'Shit, shit, shit, get up god damnit!' He kept screaming inside his mind. With all his senses fading as he laid there helpless, he could faintly hear the girl's footsteps on the concrete coming closer to him. It was these footsteps combined with the faint sound of his weakened heart, which was all he could hear.

"I see your still moving, let alone breathing, quite impressive for a mere human." The black haired girl stepped in front of Ichigo's face. Ichigo's breathing was heavy; gasping for any air his body could take in, his sight wasn't good but could now see the girl in a very skimpily clad outfit that looked like a thong around her body. But what made him most confused were the black wings in her back.

If he could talk, and wasn't in this predicament he might think this was one of Kurotsuchi's experiments gone wrong. The girl then proceeded to raise yet another lance of light and pointed it directly at Ichigo's face. The first lance must've been the crippler and this one was the finisher. Ichigo felt like a dog about to be put down before this monster. "Damned bitch, *cough, if I only had my powers back…." He mumbled while continuing to spit up blood. Under his body and mouth were huge puddles of blood, it was a miracle he was still conscious, let alone alive.

"Pitiful human, you are a threat to us fallen angels so you must be exterminated" the girl said raising the spear, ready to pierce Ichigo's head and kill him.

'Fallen…. Angel'

As the girl was about to put an end to Ichigo's life thrust the spear forward, it was blocked dead in its path by what Ichigo made out to be a western style sword, very different from the katana's used in the soul society.

His hearing and sight were fading, yet he could still barely make out the image of a male in the Kuoh academy uniform blocking the light spear with his own sword. The male student appeared to be saying something, but Ichigo's hearing was all but gone, and his sight was hanging on by a thread. He then saw what appeared to be lightning being shot sending the fallen angel flying back to cover. In mere moments the angel was gone from sight, sensing the situation was dangerous she high tailed it outta there.

Ichigo's could barely feel his own heartbeat; his body was cold and lifeless. All he could see were blurry images gathering around his body, it was impossible for him to recognize any of the faces, but there was one thing and only one thing he could recognize, the color of one of the peoples hair. It was bright red, like the blood pooling out of his chest. He remembered the hair of that girl, the one with the most abnormal presence he had ever felt. She was crouching beside him; he couldn't tell what she was doing.

"… Please, I, can't, die" he mumbled, the girl saw he was mumbling something and put her ear to his mouth to hear. "I, cant, die" that was the last thing he could say, his final words before his consciousness completely faded….

It was sometime later that Ichigo awoke. He was slow at first in opening his eyes, but once he remembered everything that happened to him, he quickly sat up. "What the hell happened…?" he said looking around to see he was back in his apartment, not only that the hole in his chest was gone, as if it was never there to begin with. He was clothed in his uniform which was also intact, no big hole through the chest.

"There was absolutely no way that was a dream, it couldn't have been, it was all too… real…" he was now getting up out of the bed, looking at the clock, "seven fifty, shit I gotta hurry" Ichigo figured he'd figure all of this out later, he wasn't about to be late two days in a row.

He quickly smeared some jelly on a piece of bread; he hadn't eaten for hours after all, and was starving, then grabbed his bag that was left on the nightstand next to his alarm clock. He had ten minutes before class, and the walk to the classroom was only five minutes, so he figured he didn't have to run there with his breakfast in his mouth, he could just casually eat it on his walk there.

Of course he couldn't get the fact that he "died" off of his mind. One thing that was certain something was going on at this school, something… strange. As he passed the fountain in the park where he "died" he could still remember the black- haired girl clearly standing over him, ready to spear him in the face. Then he remembered her wings, those wings. 'That's right, I remember now, the girl called herself a "fallen Angel", whatever that is' He thought now stopping in front of the exact stop where he collapsed and bled out.

Now more and more of his memories of that moment came to him. Memories of how he was saved by a group of people in Kuoh academy uniforms. 'That's right, there was a bunch of people who came and stopped her from stabbing my face….'

Then he remembered the hair color of the one who he last saw before he fell unconscious. It was bright red like the blood he was covered in, and like his buddy Renji's hair. 'That girl, she's in my class…'

He then saw he had been reminiscing too long and there was only two minutes before class, so he sprinted to class, he didn't want a detention, which risked him being in school for a longer time. It was different in Karakura High, getting a detention there just meant he could hang with chad or whoever he got in trouble with for an hour. Here, he knew nobody, and more or less hated spending one more minute in this hell hole than needed.

He somehow managed to make it to his seat exactly one minute before the last bell rang. "Thank god, I made it" he sighed in relief putting his bag under his desk.

He was actually so relieved to have gotten to class on time that he didn't even notice the red-haired girl who sat two seats in front of him walk to his seat.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" she said turning Ichigo's attention to her. He had an idea of what she was going to say to him. "Please come with me to the Occult research club when school is over" she then returned to her seat as fast as she walked over to Ichigo's. Ichigo however didn't even get a chance to press his comments/concerns. Meanwhile the rest of the class was in awe that the schools top idol just came up to Ichigo and asked him to accompany her to her club. Ichigo on the other hand saw this as unnecessary attention, but an opportunity to find out what happened yesterday.

The rest of the school day went by just as the day before had, long and boring. However today Ichigo spent the rest of the day thinking about what was gonna happen at this "occult research thingy".

'What is going on at this school…?' He thought paying no attention to the lecture.

After the never ending school day, it was finally over. All that he had to do now was walk to the occult thingy with whatever… her… name was. "You ready to go" he heard the soft voice say to him.

"Um, ya lets go I guess…" Ichigo wasn't sure what to expect from this, he knew for a fact that right before he "died" he saw this girl; she was with a bunch of people that stopped that fallen angel or whatever from spearing him in the face, but who exactly were they? The girl didn't have the feel of a Shinigami, hollow, or Quincy, it was something totally different. Either way, the only way he would know just what was going on was if he followed this girl.

So that's what he did, Ichigo picked up his bag from under his desk and followed the girl out the room, rumors were spreading like wildfire, more bullshit that came with high school.

Once the two left the classroom, Ichigo was the first to comment. "So, are you going to tell me about the fallen angel or whatever that attacked me yesterday?"

Rias kept her smiling composure; "I'll tell you everything once we get to the Occult research club room" she smiled calmly walking the busy hallways of Kuoh academy. Her response only left Ichigo with more questions, but he knew she wasn't going to say anything until they got to the so called Occult club.

"Oh, pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Rias Gremory" Rias introduced herself. "Well I'm pretty sure you already know my name, but it's nice to meet you Rias" it was actually somewhat refreshing talking to someone his age at this school, as he knew absolutely no one at this school.

There wasn't too much time before the two reached the clubroom; it was then that Ichigo realized the "clubroom" was the entire old school building. It looked like something built in the early nineteen hundreds, but judging from the exterior it looked to be kept in good condition. "So this is the Occult research clubroom."

"Yes, this building was going to be demolished anyway, why not put it to some use" Rias smiled as the two walked into the building. The interior was also kept in very good condition, with all the furnishing done.

'Kinda hard to believe this place was almost demolished…' Ichigo thought walking the hallway with Rias until the two stopped upon a door with a little sign on the front that read "Occult Research Center".

"Well Ichigo, allow me to be the first one to welcome you to the Occult research center" Rias said opening the door to reveal a much more furnished room; it had couches, a desk, even a chandelier. As Ichigo looked around the room that he knew he could never afford, he saw the members. On the couches a small white haired girl was drinking tea, and on the opposite couch a girl with a long black ponytail was pouring tea for a guy he saw girls swooning over yesterday in gym.

'This must be everyone who saved my ass yesterday'

"Everyone, this is Ichigo, our newest member" Rias introduced the orange haired teen, who was somewhat surprised as he didn't know that he was gonna be an outright member. "Hold on, look I'm not here to join your guys' club, I'm here to know just what happened yesterday after school"

The members all looked to Rias, all of them wondering why she hadn't told Ichigo. "Sorry guys, I told him I'd tell him everything when he got to the clubroom" Rias said returning to her fancy desk, tea was already laid out for her which she drank slowly.

"Another thing, what is with this, what was that fallen angel or whatever yesterday, and what exactly are you guys, how did you get rid of her?" Ichigo was flustered with questions.

Rias stopped him dead in his shoes when she stood up from her desk and dark black wings appeared from her back. "Wha…" Ichigo said confused as the others did the same, brandishing their own wings.

"So, are you guy's fallen angels too?" he questioned, dumbstruck people like this existed. Although, it shouldn't be surprising to Ichigo as he had witnessed countless people who looked like they were out of a superhero cartoon.

"Ichigo, look behind you…" Rias smiled calmly. Ichigo braced for what was coming, and there it was, wings just like the others had appeared on his back. "What the actual fuck is this?" he now wished he was dead so he didn't have to see his body turned into a freak show.

"Ichigo" Ichigo turned his attention away from his wings, and back to Rias. "We are devils" ….

"What?"


End file.
